When the World
When the World is a song sung by Dorothy Gale played by Lea Michelle. After this dreadful tornado incident, Dorothy doesn't know how to fix everything. After a few failed attempts, she traveled uphill and watched the sad view before seeing a rainbow. Lyrics Original when the world turns upside down, nothing is for sure, all the dreams you thought were real, you cant find any more and then there's how the pieces fly, most of all the ones inside. if only I knew how to fix it all I would, if only one heart all alone did any good, but i feel so small... what can I do at all... when the world has turned upside down. when the world turns upside down, there's no way to hold tight just get you're feet again, takes a little time, i gonna need a little grit, but I'll find my way in just a little bit if only I knew how to fix it all I would, if only one heart all alone did any good, but i feel so small... what can I do at all... when the world has turned upside down. Oh, nobody knows when the world gonna fly but i still got to give it a try if the world turns upside down, I'm just a gust of wind guess I should get ready now for when it comes again what do I hold where will I go, and will i feel this all along if only I knew how to fix it all I would, if only one heart all alone did any good, but i 'm just so small... what can I do at all... now that the world has turned upside down. turned upside down... Finale When the world turns upside down, There's just one thing to do: Shake it off and get back up And right in front of you There's work to do, and miles to go, No need to stick it out alone. You're not alone... There's something I know: How to change the bad to good. Our hearts, together, Go further than just one heart could. If you feel so small, You're not alone at all When the world turns upside down. When the world turns upside down, It's so hard to hold tight. Just to get your feet again, Takes a little time. We're gonna need a little grit, But we'll find our way in just a little bit. In just a little bit... There's something I know: How to change the bad to good. Our hearts, together, Go further than just one heart could. If you feel so small, You're not alone at all When the world has turned upside down. Oh, no we don't know where the world's gonna fly. But we still gotta give it a try. When the world turns upside down, It takes your breath away. Think of all the wondrous things That happen every day. No matter how you add it up, What turns the world is always love... It's always love. There's something I know: How to change the bad to good. Our hearts, together, Go further than just one heart could. If you feel so small, You're not alone at all When the world has turned upside down. Has turned upside down... Has turned upside down... Watch Videos Lea Michele - When the world When the World When the World Finale Category:The Wizard of Oz songs Category:Music Category:Heroes' songs